


the updraft

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer Nagamas 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder,” Pelleas says, with the kind of open-eyed naïve enthusiasm that Naesala privately loves about him, “What it would be like to fly?”</p><p>And, for what is one of the rare times in his long and greedy life, Naesala suddenly feels a need to make this dream come true. But that’s…a little bit. Beyond his ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the updraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> pinch hit for summer nagamas for rethira/kratosaurioned!

“I wonder,” Pelleas says, with the kind of open-eyed naïve enthusiasm that Naesala privately loves about him, “What it would be like to fly?”

 And, for what is one of the rare times in his long and greedy life, Naesala suddenly feels a need to make this dream come true. But that’s…a little bit. Beyond his ability.

 

 

“Look,” Naesala says, several days later, to Reyson, who is sitting next to him in a tree, eating what appears to be the remains of what was probably a live fish, “I mean, yeah, I’m pretty big, right? For a Raven I’ve got some impressive wings.”

 Reyson looks at him over his fish with an unamused sort of face. Naesala ignores him, and trucks on. “I just…I think he’d be too heavy?”

 Reyson keeps watching him, and finally, grunts. “Ask Tibarn,” with the kind of nonchalant care of _he’s a nice big boy and he takes me good on the weekends and will do just about anything for me_ in his voice, which is not Naesala’s problem: Naesala’s problem is that he’s still pretty sure that, given the chance, Tibarn would drive him to fly literally face-first into a stone wall, and wouldn’t be totally broken up if that “accidentally” broke all of his bones.

But Naesala also has the problem that he will do basically anything that Reyson or Leanne even mention and/or ask for him, so he gets up from the tree, thanks the Heron for his advice, and shifts until he’s winging up as a Raven, on his way to find the Dumb Hawk.

It’s not hard.

Tibarn is big.

He doesn’t hide well.

When Naesala eventually lands, tumbling gracefully to the ground and dusting himself off (he’s pristine, but it’s vanity) next to Tibarn as he’s out hunting, the Hawk looks at him with a disgruntled face as he shreds the remains of a mouse, eats the rest of his meal, and then shifts back to his more-Beorc form, wiping his mouth off, blood staining the back of one forearm.

Naesala, knowing that eating, you know, _dead stuff_ gives him no room to say anything, manages to keep from making a face.

“What,” Tibarn says. It’s not friendly. Naesala doesn’t expect much.

“Reyson told me to come ask you a favour.” Tibarn’s face darkens slightly, and his frown intensifies, but he doesn’t jump Naesala and hey, again, that’s better than it could be. Sticking his thumbs in his belt, Naesala leans backward. “I want to take Pelleas flying.”

“You can do that all on your own.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but even _I’m_ not that stupid.” Naesala bites it out, and Tibarn gives him a look with very little belief in the statement, but lets it pass. “He’s too heavy for me, even at my size. You’re big enough that you could lift him on your own, but if I helped you we could actually get him up in the air.”

“You’ve asked me to do a lot of ridiculous things,” Tibarn finally says, picking at his teeth and spitting out a bone(?) before he shrugs. “But this is one of the more absurd ones. Sure, I’ll take the brat flying. But _you,_ ” he points at Naesala, who grins, even though he’s pretty sure the hand jabbing at him wouldn’t entirely mind being around his neck, “Need to stop teaching Reyson bad habits. He didn’t used to curse like a sailor.”

Naesala should not smile as much as he does at that.

 

 

 

It’s a surprise for Pelleas, so he doesn’t mention…well, any of it. One evening, good weather, solid updrafts to keep them both going, he invites the younger man outside for a “picnic”, at which point they meet Tibarn.

“Oh,” Pelleas says, with the right kind of slight amount of terror in his voice that yeah, Naesala can appreciate that response to Tibarn because, again, the solid-rock-wall-thing, and Tibarn waves his hand in this really unexpectedly joyful way (probably Reyson's work...although Naesala has a hard time ignoring that Tibarn actually looks like he's looking forward to this).

“Hey. Let’s go flying.”

Pelleas’ eyes look like they might bug out of his face. 

Naesala is way more smug about it than he should be, but as he and Tibarn flying almost wingtip-to-wingtip lift Pelleas up over the walls of the Daein castle and start angling downward and he’s laughing and almost-shrieking in delight, holding onto their talons and his face wide in delight and joy, dark hair flying, Naesala knows it’s worth it, to get along with Tibarn at least _this_ much. Pelleas has had precious little wonderful in his life: this much, that he can do, he will do.

 


End file.
